1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curable composition, a polymer functional cured product, a water-soluble acrylamide compound, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ion-exchange membranes are used in electrodeionization (EDI), continuous electrodeionization (CEDI), electrodialysis (ED), and electrodialysis reversal (EDR). In addition, ion-exchange membranes are used in not only general applications but also medical applications, and in recent years, have been used in a solid polymer electrolyte type fuel cell.
Here, electrodeionization (EDI) is a water treatment process in which ions are removed from an aqueous liquid using an ion-exchange membrane and a potential to achieve ion transport. Unlike other water purification techniques for ion-exchange in the related art, electrodeionization (EDI) does not require the use of chemicals such as acids or caustic soda, and can be used to produce ultrapure water. Electrodialysis (ED) and electrodialysis reversal (EDR) are electrochemical separation processes in which ions or the like are removed from water or other fluids.
Regarding ion-exchange membranes, there is an anion-exchange membrane having a cationic group such as quaternary ammonium (for example, refer to WO2013/011273A) and a cation-exchange membrane having an anionic group such as sulfonate (for example, refer to WO2013/011272A), mainly in the polymer, and research on improvement thereof has been actively performed on both. In addition, although not an ion-exchange membrane, bisamidealkyl sulfonic acid is also known (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,001A).